The Light in Darkness
by Ponee
Summary: The first few chapters take place before the trilogy. What happens when a Forsworn Rider swears fealty to Brom? How will it affect Eragon? My first fic, so please R&R. WARNING: ELDEST SPOILERS! ON HOLD! sorry....
1. Plans

A/N This takes place before the Inheritance Trilogy. I have changed several things to fit my story, so no flames please.

Chapter 1

Plans

Brom sat at his desk in his office in the depths of Farthen Dur. He sighed and steepled his fingers. He had just become leader of the Varden a year ago and was still adjusting to the new position. Brom's dragon-Saphira- nudged his shoulder. _What is wrong, little one? _

_This is harder than I thought. _

_Of course it is hard. Nothing worth living for is easy._

_The Forsworn are very powerful, I cannot afford to underestimate them. That could be a deadly mistake. Yet I cannot let them continue to fight against us. They are just too powerful._ Brom voiced his doubts for the first time in weeks.

_We can't risk open war on them. It is just too risky and we don't have enough or powerful enough Riders to defeat them. And Galbatorix. He would crush us if he came out into the open. _

_If we don't do something soon, Galbatorix will become so powerful that he will be able to just obliterate Farthen Dur and just eliminate the Varden once and for all. _

_True. _There was a sudden knock at the door. "Enter" said Brom. Mordir, a messenger to Queen Islandari rushed in. He greeted Brom hurriedly, then said, "My lord, The Forsworn have attacked Du Weldenvarden!

"WHAT? We must send reinforcements immediately! They will be crushed without our help!"

_Stop to think, little one. If the Forsworn have indeed attacked Du Weldenvarden, then they will not be in Uru'baen, will they now?_ Saphira said.

_What do you mean?_ Asked Brom wearily.

_I mean what I say. Think about it. _

Brom thought. Slowly, almost sluggishly, a solution came to him. If the traitorous Riders were not at Uru'baen, then their forces there would be weakened, therefore this would be an opportune moment to strike them. _What would I do with out you, Saphira? _Brom asked gratefully.

"Indeed we shall send reinforcements to aid the Elves, but also, ready our Riders to fly to Uru'baen."

A/N I know, extremely short, but it's the best I can do, I'm exhausted. Please please please please please with a cherry on top review.I will not be able to update very often, but please keep reading, there _will _be more chapters.


	2. Alone

A/N SO SO SO sorry that it was down for a while. Now it is back up!Thanks 2 Jessi Brooke for reviewing! I'm not so tired now, so this chapter will b longer.

Disclaimer (and for the last chapter, oops I forgot!): I have captured Eragon and now he is mine! points to empty room with a blasted off door Shoot, darn you Saphira…well, I guess not, false alarm.

Chapter 2

Alone

Galbatorix sat on his black throne in Uru'baen. He leaned back and smiled humorlessly. The Varden were walking right into a trap. He had sent all of the Forsworn except two to Du Weldenvarden to attack the Elves two days ago. He knew that they would send all reinforcements to their allies. While Farthen Dur was unoccupied, his two best Forsworn would get into the city and attack it from within. They would poison food and water stores and force the Varden out into the open where the rest of the Forsworn could easily attack.

Shruikan, his huge black dragon snorted, an undulating finger of smoke curling towards the ceiling. _They are stupid, _he commented,_ they are walking into our waiting open arms. _

_Indeed. But consider, Shruikan, that there are many place for error. They could be caught going into Farthen Dur, considering that not every single man woman and child will be gone. So we must be cautious. I only wish I could go myself. _

_That would much, much too risky. The Empire would be a floundering, headless worm without you._

_I know. I feel so useless, just sitting here, looking important. I want to root out the Varden myself. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself._

The black doors at the end of the hall banged opened and Morzan entered followed by a younger looking Elf, Ferawin. Her silver hair flowed down to the bottom of her back; she had pale skin, full lips and piercing silver eyes. Both were clad in black armor with Galbatorix's emblem of a twisting flame embedded on the fronts. The two strode up the center of the hall and knelt before Galbatorix. "Rise," he said.

They stood and Galbatorix addressed them, "I suppose you are wondering why you were not sent to Du Weldenvarden with the rest of the Forsworn two days ago. It is because I have special duties for you. You must fly to Farthen Dur, speak the password and kill the sentries before they can examine your minds. You must infiltrate the city, and poison food and water stores. Am I understood?"

"Yes, master." They said in unison.

"Then go, ready yourselves. You fly in twenty-four hours!" he bellowed. Both of the Forsworn bowed at the waist, turned and left the hall.

Brom and two other Riders prepared their dragons for the long flight to Uru'baen. It was a long flight, but it was their best chance to catch some of Galbatorix's soldiers unawares.

Brom tightened the straps on Saphira's saddle while the two other Riders, Baerthien and Elthane readied their mounts. Baerthein was from a poor family within Farthen Dur. Brom knew that she would do anything to protect her family from harm. Elthane was from Kirtan, a city deep within Du Weldenvarden. He had a rather sad look on his angled features, since he would rather be in the north, fighting for his home land. Brom knew this, but he was one of the best Riders fighting for the Varden, and he could not be spared from this flight.

"Are you ready?" Brom asked. "Aye," said Baerthien, determined. "Aye," sighed Elthane, glancing to the north before turning his full attention to Brom. "Favorable wind," Brom said in the ancient language. A westward wind immediately whipped itself into being. The three dragons threw themselves into the sky and veered toward Uru'baen. They would fly west over the Beor mountains, following the Beartooth River, until they reached Tudosten Lake. They would land at Furnost for a rest, and then continue north to Uru'baen.

It was early morning, the sun's rays just starting to reflect off Uru'baen's black walls. Galbatorix was sitting in his black halls, immersed in thought. Shruikan dozed next to the dais on which the throne was perched. The king was shaken out of his thoughts by the banging of the doors to the hall. A sentry sprinted up the hall and collapsed at Galbatorix's feet. After several seconds of observing the man, he said, "Rise."

The man, unable to disobey his lord, rose from the floor and said, "My lord! There are three dragons flying from the south! Thought you would want to know!" He fell on the floor in a crumpled heap. Galbatorix jumped from his throne at this news and screamed, "GET ME MORZAN AND FERAWIN!" He killed several of his guards with magic. The rest hastened to obey his orders.

Morzan and Ferawin stumbled into his presence still tying boots and lacing shirts. They went down on bended knee before their king. "RIDERS ARE COMING TO URU'BAEN! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO FINISH SOME OF THEM OFF! NOW GO!" he roared. He killed several more guards with magic before the two traitorous Riders left the room. They looked at each other before sprinting off to ready their dragons for combat.

Ferawin dashed to her chambers deep within Uru'baen. She skidded around a corner and opened her reinforced door with magic. She burst into her high ceilinged room, and too her wardrobe, were she kept her always oiled and ready armor. She called to her large green dragon, Sulmurz.

_Wake up, Knurlheim,_using a Dwarven term meaning "stone head".

_What now? _,grunted Sulmurz.

_There are three Riders flying for us and my lord wants Morzan and me to stop them. I don't know what to do. I've never really been disconnected from the Riders. _Her heart sank. _I never meant to be one of Galbatorix's killing machines. _

Suddenly, a searing pain burst through her head, obliterating all thought. She collapsed, writhing, on the floor. She had forgotten Galbatorix was always and forever inside her mind. She was never alone.

After the pain receded, she stood, all traitorous thoughts gone. She turned a hard face to Sulmurz as she strapped on the dragon's armor and her own. She drew her long, slim, twin swords, Grish'urz (Blood) and Sag'rurz (Darkness) from their sheaths. She took a deep breath and carefully went through several combat moves with them, mentally preparing herself for battle. She belted her swords to her back and she and Sulmurz headed for the dragon hold of Uru'baen.

Brom approached Uru'baen from the south with Baerthien and Elthane in his wake. The glided upward on unspoken concent, toward the highest tower of the fortress. They circled the tallest tower at different speeds once, twice, thrice, and on the fourth time, they saw two dark figures emerge from the depths of the tower. Beside them were dragons.

_It looks as though we have walked into a trap, my dear friends, _said Brom.

_Yes, indeed, it does look that way, _confirmed Elthane.

_We should retreat, _said Baerthien urgently.

_They would just follow us and kill us from behind, _Elthane. Brom agreed.

_Then it looks like our only option is to stand and fight, and there are only two of them and three of us, so we have an advantage. _Brom voiced what was on everyone's minds. They agreed reluctantly. Brom recognized one of the forms standing beside his dragon. He was Morzan, head of the Forsworn under only Galbatorix himself. The other he did not know.

The two simultaneously jumped onto their dragons and took flight. They flew at Brom and his companions with drawn swords and a perfectly executed attack plan. The three Riders hastily warded off the attacks. Ferawin dived at Elthane and Baerthein, beating them lower and lower with the sharp edges of her twin swords. She wounded Elthane and his dragon carried him gracefully to earth and defended him against stray blows. Ferawin quickly descended on Baerthien. They fought and fought, back and forth until Morzan ended the duel with a quick sword thrust in the human Rider's back. She died right in the saddle and her dragon roared mightily and flew away from Uru'baen forever. The Varden Riders combined their strength and attempted to break through the Forsworn's defenses. The attempt did not fail completely, but both sides were drained of power. This continued until they were near the open floor atop the wall of Uru'baen. In one final try, Saphira combined her strength with Brom's and hit Morzan and his dragon squarely with a blast of flame. Morzan detached himself from the dragon saddle as he fell and leapt away with inhuman speed. The dragon hit the rock floor with an amazing crash that made miniscule cracks in the black granite. Morzan managed to slow himself a little, with the last vestiges of his magic, so the crack he made as he hit the ground was not as loud.

The scene that followed stirred pity for Morzan in even Brom's heart. Morzan flung aside his sword and crawled to where his beloved dragon lay on the floor with rent armor. He lay his hands on his dragon's sides and he felt the broken bones. He ripped the black metal off of the dragon to expose the bone sticking through the thick hide. After several moments, the Forsworn Rider was forced to sever his mental contact with his beloved friend companion and soul mate forever. A second later, Brom felt the great presence of the dragon leave the world, never to return.

Morzan closed the huge black eyes of his dragon with careful fingers. He took a deep breath. Brom and Saphira watched raptly. A growl grew deep in Morzan's throat and he suddenly blasted Saphira with all of the energy of the rage of his dragon's death.

Not being prepared, she flew backwards and hit the stone wall, her armor cracking and bending between her bulk and the stone. Blood dripped from the open wound. Before Brom could react, Morzan came at him in a fury, striking again and again and Brom parrying every blow. They were exactly evenly matched. They fought furiously for minute upon minute. Unnoticed by Morzan, Saphira dragged herself to behind him. Without warning, she seized him in her teeth and threw him across the floor. Brom sprinted to the wounded traitor and slammed his sword through him, embedding it in the stone, killing Morzan.

Brom stared, dumbstruck at his fallen enemy. He was dead. Morzan. Brom attempted to retrieve his sword from the black granite, but was unable to.

He was interrupted by a tendril of thought, so thin, so vague, that he hardly noticed it, _Little one…..Brom….help me…_

_Shapira! _He rushed over to her side and took off her armor. _No…don't leave me now. I need you._

_I am fading, little one, you must always be strong, never give up fighting for what you believe in. Never ever…._

_Don't say that, don't say you're goodbyes now, I'm going to save you! _

_If you try to use that much magic again, you'll die. I don't have much time left, you must sever the contact! Do it now! Or else I will drag you with me when I pass into the void._

_NO!_

_You must….please!_

_Alright, I love you Saphira._

_And I you, little one. As my last wish, I wish you to assist the next in the generation of Riders, as I feel there will be a fall in the Riders, but there will be another….Eragon….Goodbye Brom._

_NO! no…no… _NO!His shout was physical as well as mental. He felt his strength being dragged as her presence entered the void. With much pain, he severed the contact with his lifelong companion. He felt her slip away from him, but her memory would always be strong.

A/N Please let me know if you think the rating should be changed! I am trying to decide. The next chapter might not be up for a while since my comp is not working.


	3. The Secrets of the Past

A/N I hope to have more reviews this time… I was sad that I only had 3 reviews… PLEASE review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or any characters from it. At least not yet….buhahah

Chapter 3

The Secrets of the Past

Ferawin lay wounded on the black stone of Uru'baen. Her breathing was shallow and she could consentrate on nothing except the pain of the gash from Elthane's sword that swept from her right shoulder, across the top of her chest and down her left side. Her mind was a blur of black and red streaks of pain. An image of Galbatorix appeared in her mind's eye.

He said, "You are dead, Ferawin-svit-kona."

He withdrew from her thoughts, leaving her to die alone, to escape being dragged with her into the void. Ferawin's vision cleared somewhat. Suddenly, unexpectedly, she saw Morzan attack Brom and they fought until Brom's dragon threw Morzan across the courtyard. Brom killed him with a sword through the throat. Several seconds after, she felt the great the great presence of Saphira leave the world.

Brom stood as Ferawin watched, and performed the funeral rites with tears pouring down his face. Saphira's great body was consumed in turquoise flame and was reduced to a sparkling green dust, which infused itself with the glowing mark on Brom's hand, the gedwey ignasia. It became blindingly bright, then dimmed back to its normal glow and shimmer.

Brom turned back toward the entrance of Uru'baen, preparing to leave. Ferawin was terrified, she couldn't die in Galbatorix's fortress, alone. She cried out, "Wait!"

Her voice was barely a whisper. This time her cry of anguish was mental. _Help me! I can't die alone! I won't hurt you. I promise…help…please…"_

Brom hesitated, then turned back to her. No one could lie in the ancient language. He walked slowly to her side. Unending blackness crept into the edges of her vision. "Help me! I'm going to die. I must tell someone…"

"Tell me what," it wasn't a question. Brom's voice was heavy with despair.

"I never meant to… The Riders were my family…I never meant to….betray them…I plead…your…forgiveness…and plead that… you sit with me while…while I die…I never wanted to…die…alone…That is all…I ask of you…Death is…what I...deserve…is it not?...eternal darkness…"

Her eyes began to flutter close. Brom ever so gently probed her mind, and found no evil there. Only traces of Galbatorix. That was not her fault. He unbuckled her black polished armor. He winced when he saw the wound inflicted by his dead companion through her black tunic. He knew he did not have the strength to heal her.

Then he felt strength seem to emanate from within his very soul. He looked at his gedwey ignasia. It was glowing a gentle turquoise, the exact color Saphira's scales had been. He smiled wanly, knowing that she would always be with him. He used part of this new strength, part of his own to mostly heal wound. Nature would have to take its own course to heal the rest of it. Even with Saphira's strength, Brom was still too weak to heal it completely. He left a twisted scar, to remind her always that she had betrayed the Riders.

Ferawin felt the pain recede a fair amount from her wound. _If this is what dying is like, it feels a lot like living. _Her vision was returning. She blinked up at Brom, confused. "I healed you," he said.

Her eyes widened. "Oh," she said. "Where is Sulmurz?" she asked.

Brom gestured to the rights where Ferawin's dragon stood, watching all of the events with a confused gaze. Ignoring the pain she still felt from her wound, Ferawin heaved herself to her feet and limped over to Sulmurz. She leaned against her dragon and hurriedly explained all that had happened to him. Sulmurz touched Brom's brow with his nose. He said, _I weep for your loss and I thank you for your gift of a second chance. _

Ferawin found her swords among the wreckage. She kneeled in front of Brom. "I must swear eternal fealty to you, Brom-elda, for you have saved me from the void."

Brom took the swords, flipped them over and handed them back to her. "Now you must go. Go far away, but stay in Alagaesia. Stay in hiding until the next Rider emerges. When that time comes, you must do all you can to help him or her. Look for Eragon."

"How will I know when the time comes?" she asked.

"You will know. Now go and relearn the secrets of the forgotten past."

"I will, I swear it on my word as a Rider," she said in the ancient language, binding her forever more.

Brom walked to Sulmurz and he repeated Ferawin's words in the ancient language. "Can you carry two people?" he asked the green dragon.

_Yes, I can. Where is it you wish to go?_

"I will go to Palancar Valley and hide there until the time comes for me to show myself again."

_Alright. _Ferawin and Brom climbed atop Sulmurz's back and he spread his magnificent wings and took flight to the clear North, not to be seen or known for 15 years.

A/N: Short, but I don't have much time, with school, fencing and all. But have no fear, winter break is near, so I will be able to write longer chapters. I am hoping that I have more reviews this time. I luuuurve my reviews, but anyone else who read my story and didn't review is just poopy. I won't update until I have 5 reviews, so REVIEW ALREADY! 


	4. The Circle of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or any aspects from it. I wish. Hmmm…plots

insert evil laugh here

A/N: I actually meant I would update w/ 5 reviews on this chapter, but oh well, five overall is good enough…I guess. Sorry for the long wait 4 this chappy, finals, fencing invitational, homework…. But winter break starts on Tuesday! Don't ask, I have a weird schedule. Smut is coming up in later chapters. Tell me how explicit you want it.

Chapter 4

The Circle of Life

Years earlier

Selena paced back and forth across the floor of the entrance hall of her home. Morzan was late. He was never late. She was worried. Perhaps Galbatorix had found out about her and Morzan. Little did she know that he had known the instant it had started.

Flashback

_Selena was a young girl of 16, living in Carvhall with her parents and brother, Garrow, who was 18 and had just gotten married.. She was happy. They lived a simple life. They planted crops, the weeded the crops, the harvested the crops, then sold and ate them. It was enough. _

_When she was a little girl, Selena had always loved stories of the Riders. She wondered at how majestic they were. Her secret dream was to see a dragon. She though they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. But, sadly, she had only seen them in picutes._

_Of course, all of this was too good to last. The village had been behind on its taxes to the crown for several years now, and they thought it a safe way to resist Galbatorix from afar. They were wrong. Galbatorix sent Morzan to deal with the entire village by himself, which was no obstacle. _

_Selena and her brother worked to harvest the wheat before the frost set in. Garrow was working to earn money to support his new wife, who was with child._

_As Selena and Garrow worked side by side in the wheat field, a shadow passed over them, Selena looked up. It was an enormous red dragon. She fainted._

_She awoke to pounding on the front door. She got out of bed and crept down the stairs, careful of the creaky one. She peeked through the banister. Alabaster, the town smith was speaking rapidly with her father. She heard the step behind her creak. She turned and sighed with relief. It was Garrow. She moved over to make space for him._

_"Roran, its no use, the Empire is just going to come and take you the hard way," Alabaster was saying their father. _

_"What would you have me do? The blast Empire is going to make us sell everything we have to pay the debt! Including our families. The Empire is definitely not opposed to slavery at all," Roran said._

_"As I said before, they're just going to come and either kill your family. Would you rather have them dead, or alive and with a chance to escape?" The smith said, agitated. _

_"Well, if you put it that way, you are right. I will go get them right now," Roran sighed. _

_Selena and Garrow practically flew up the stairs and into their beds. Selena dived under her quilt just as her father opened the door. She tried to breath deeply, despite the fact that her heart was pounding and she was breathing much too fast. Roran smiled and shook her. _

_"Selena! Wakeup! We have to go!"_

_"Why?" she asked, feigning sleepiness._

_"I can't tell you now, you will see when we get there."_

_Selena was frightened. She was more scared than she had ever been before. She was scared for herself, Garrow, her parents, for all of Carvhall. She followed her father down the stairs on shaking legs. Garrow sat at the table, wide eyed, with their mother, Freeda._

_"Well, shall we go?" Roran asked quietly. They nodded. Freeda took Garrow by the hand and led him out to the family carriage. Selena and Garrow huddled close together as freezing rain started to fall down from the pitch black sky, devoid of stars. _

_As they neared the town, they began to hear raised voices. Roran pulled up the carriage alongside Alabaster's, who had gone before them._

_Selena's father jumped down from the wagon and approached the center of town. There a large bonfire was burning. Around it, the whole village was gathered._

_Freeda approached one of her friends. _

_"What's going on?" she asked._

_"One of the Forsworn is here. We were told to meet him here," she replied. _

_Selena crept up behind her mother to listen. She heard her mother and her mother's friends discussing the fact that there was one of the Forsworn here. _

_'That was the dragon I saw!' she thought. Just at that moment, the darkness behind the bonfire seemed to stir before their eyes. A figure shrouded in a black cloak emerged, seemingly out of no where. The villagers collectively took a step backwards. He spoke in a deep, commanding, voice. _

_"Every one of you has been disobedient to the crown of Alagaesia. My lord King Galbatorix is very displeased. You must all die for your treachery," he raised a hand menacingly._

_Roran jumped. "Who do you think you are? You can't just come here, interfere with our quiet lives, and then kill us! All we did was not pay our taxes! And-"_

_He was cut off as a blast of red light from the Forsworn's hand hit him it the chest. He collapsed, dead._

_"Does anyone else wish to try to stop me?" he asked in a soft and deadly voice. There was not a sound in the square except for the crackling of the huge fire. Garrow just stared at his father's dead body. He ever so slightly moved backwards, towards the wagon, taking his wife with him. _

_"And for your information," he addressed Roran's lifeless body, "my name is Morzan." His eyes swept the square. They landed on Selena. "You. Come here." There wasn't room for argument in his voice. Selena walked through the crowd. She stood before Morzan, frozen with terror. He took her by the shoulders and turned her around. _

_"See this girl? I have taken a fancy to her, so I think I will take her with me."_

_"You can't do that!" that was Freeda, Selena's mother. "She's barely 16! You can't take my daughter and my husband from me!" she wailed. _

_"Oh, can't I?" The same light that had killed her father now struck her mother down, never to get up again. Selena couldn't help herself, she began to cry. _

_Morzan spun her to face him. "See? Now your parents are dead, you are mine!" His gaze locked with hers. She stared into his icy, dark blue stare. It seemed to go on forever. She seemed to be drowning in an ocean of blue. She saw no more. _

Selena sighed as she remembered. Morzan had left most of the village alive, that day had just been a warning. She rubbed her swollen belly. She was now with child for the second time since that fateful day in Carvhall. Her first child, Murtagh, stood behind her, he was ten.

"Where is dada?" he asked.

"I don't know. He should be here soon." She bent down to give him a hug. They broke apart as the door of the chambers burst open. Morzan stood in the doorway, filling the room with his dark presence.

Selena was frightened. She recognized the look on his face. He had been drinking. He stormed into the room.

"DAMN THE VARDEN!" he roared. His dark hair was in shambles and his eyes were blood shot. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" he screamed. He slapped Selena, hard, she fell over, holding her stinging cheek. He unbelted his sword, Zar'roc. He drew it preparing to throw it at something. He drew back his arm and hurled it across the room. Murtagh had been hiding underneath the bed, as his mother had instructed him to do when his father came home drunk. He jumped up when he saw his mother get hit. The sword flying through the air tore open his back. He screamed, then passed out, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Selena's breath caught in her throat. She began to cry. Morzan didn't even look at her, he just stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to his study, she heard him smashing things.

She crept over to her wounded son. Morzan had taught her some rudimentary magic skills. These included healing. She attempted to heal Murtagh's wound. She managed to stop the bleeding. She tore up a bed sheet and bound the cut. Murtagh opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I will explain later, now we must go. Are you well enough to ride?"

"I think so," he said shakily.

"We must get you somewhere where you can be healed properly," Selena said, concerned.

They put on black cloaks and hoods, and crept out of Uru'baen. They arrived at the stables. Suddenly, Selena had an idea. She made her voice scratchy, like one of Galbatorix's servants.

She said to the stable hand, "Get us mounts." The hand readily agreed. They mounted the black horses and exited Uru'baen, going north. The first stop was Gil'lead.

Selena made Murtagh stay in Gil'lead, saying that she would come back for him, and, after a night of rest, she continued North, to Carvhall.

She rode into Carvhall in the evening. She carefully jumped off her horse, as she was now very pregnant. She climbed the steps of the farm house where Garrow lived. She knocked on the door.

Her brother opened the door, and when he saw her, he just mouthed soundlessly at her for several seconds. "Selena?"

"Aye. Garrow, I need somewhere to have my baby, it will be soon."

"Of course! I thought you were dead!"

"Oh, no!" she laughed, for the first time in years, and told Garrow her story.

About a month later, Selena gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She named him Eragon, after the first Rider, hoping that he would not become evil, like his father.

Garrow begged Selena to stay, but she said she had promises to keep and indeed she did.

"I must go back to Gil'lead. Goodbye, Garrow, dear brother," she mounted her horse and left to say goodbye to her other son.

In Gil'lead, she said farewell to her son. He asked why, she told him that it was her time to leave this world. He cried and begged her to stay with him, but she refused.

"Goodbye, my darling son. I hope that someday, you will meet your baby brother, Eragon."

Without another word, she left, never to be seen again in Alagaesia.

A/N: Thanks to DrAgOnS09, Du Weldenvarden Farcai, and BoOk wOrM, they were my ONLY reviewers. I really wish everyone else would review, b/c this makes me think no one except my 3 reviewers likes my story. is sad anyway...

Happy Chrismahanakwanza!

Ponee


	5. authors noteplea for help

I know I'm not supposed to use chapters for author's notes, but this is an important one. I am thinking of discontinuing this story. I have gotten 221 hits and 7 reviews. I know Arya Drottning likes it, cus it's in her favorites, but I'm not sure I want to continue it, because, #1, I think it's bad, and #2, I am not getting many reviews. So just review and tell me what you think. If you don't review, I'll just take that as a no.


End file.
